The Dispelling Blade
by Jemz8900
Summary: Morgan's has thought up another plan to take over Camelot, and get what she wants. But her plan involves a certain powerful sorcerer being tricked into killing a certain servant to the king. Reveal fic! Rated T to be save for the future.
1. Prologue

I do not own Merlin, but if I did there would be a season six. And it would take place in current day time. Now on to the story.

Morgana burst into the throne room, a wave a violent anger following her. She was carrying a long, elegant silver sword, that glinted with reds, blues, and, greens. Even to the untrained eye you could tell it was magical. Gwaine was the first to react and draw his sword, the rest followed shortly after. Leon then started to yell something to The Arthur, but was quickly cut short.

Morgana uttered what was obliviously a enchantment under her breath, and with a flash of golden eyes everyone in the room was bound to their chairs by an invisible force. The Knights of the Round Table all struggled to get out of their invisible bindings, but no one was victorious.

Mordred look around with regret, knowing that he could undo the invisible bindings, and help his friends, but he was afraid of what would happen after. He knew that Arthur was different from his father but he was not sure of the degree of difference. How much of Uther's hatred for magic had imprinted itself in Arthur? Unsure of what Arthur would do if he revealed his magic, Mordred did not break the invisible bindings.

The knights had been waiting for Merlin to come, so they could start their meeting. Over the years Arthur had come to hold Merlins advice very highly, but he would never admit to that.

"Dear brother, how nice it is to see you again," Morgana said with her signature smirk, "I've been looking forward to this,"

"Morgana don't pretend to be enjoying this," Arthur said, he for one had witnessed enough of her acting to last a lifetime, and then some.

"Oh, but this I will surely enjoy, for I have thought of an unstoppable plan, one that will surely work," She said and slowly strode towards him, "One with no variables left unaccounted for."

"And do you plan on telling me this wonderful plan that you have concocted," Arthur said hoping to give himself or one of his knights enough time to come up with some sort of a plan to get them out of this. _Merlin could have come up with a plan, albeit a dangerous and idiotic one, _Arthur thought.

"It will be much more exciting if you would just see it in play." With one last elegant stride, she walked behind Arthur's chair, placing her sword at the base of his neck.

"But then again I want you to feel the dread and the quilt of what you are about to cause," She whispered in his ear.

"Let's say I want someone dead, someone close to you who always seems to miraculously slip through my grasp, and deserves to be punished for betraying me a long time ago," She said from right behind his head, "And there is also someone who would do everything in their power to save you, Emrys. If I threaten you, and then tell your protector who just happens to be a sorcerer, that the only way to save you is to kill this certain friend of yours, I can certainly hold off on ending you for a while if it means killing someone who you would give your life for. Better to destroy your life before I kill you, do you not agree."

Pieces were falling in place in Arthurs mind. Morgana was constantly mentioning a sorcerer who she thought protected him, but that couldn't be right, magic was evil, and so were sorcerers, so this sorcerer, who Arthur vaguely remember the name Emrys, must have tricked Morgana. But that aside, if Morgana wanted to hurt Arthur by killing one of his friends, there would surely only be one target. _This whole war with Morgana would be so much easier_, Arthur thought, _if Morgana didn't know me so well._ Her target would be Merlin.

This was my first fan fiction ever. Sorry if there are any mistake, I tried to fix them all. I hope you liked it. Pleas follow and review. Tell me if you liked it or if you didn't. I'm not sure if I'm going to finish this but if there is actually some one else out there who likes the story I probably will. Bye.


	2. Chapter 1

I can't believe 15 people followed this, that's absolutely awesome. And the 9 favorites is even better! So I finally got a laptop so I can update from it instead of my phone. Yay! I ran into a lot of problems doing it on my phone. Sorry for such a long wait (it's like waiting for another season of Sherlock, except not that good). I still don't know if I will update on a schedule, but it should be at least once, hopefully more like two or three times a month. I don't know how to make a line, so stars it is.

Oh and for all those crazy, paranoid people who own Merlin... I obviously don't. Now on to the story.

**Chapter 1**

**Merlin POV**

I awakened to an earsplitting scream. _What in the world could be making that noise?_ I wondered. I soon came to realize that it was someone screaming my name or rather my other name. Someone was screaming Emrys at the top of their lungs and their magical mind speaking lungs. It only took a few seconds to realize who it was. Morgana.

"_What do you want," _I mind-spoke back to her hoping that she wouldn't recognize my voice. She was in the castle, I could sense her magical presence, and knew that it was as strong as ever, maybe even stronger.

"_It is more of what you want. If you want of precious king alive, I suggest you come to the throne room, but if you don't, I'll slit his throat. I don't have much patience, get here in an hour, or, he dies,"_ Morgana said, with a laugh.

From the moment she had said my name, I had been thinking of what she could be planning, and how to stop her. She hadn't given much information as to what she wanted, but I knew that she was with Arthur, and she was expecting Emrys. I wasn't ready to tell Arthur my secret just yet. No matter how much I hated keeping it from him, I still dreaded what his reaction would be.

I grabbed the blanket off my bed and with a flash of my eyes, I transformed it into a thick, Pendragon red cape. Looking at my clothes, I knew that there was no way that they wouldn't be recognized, so I grabbed a long brown tunic and slipped it on over them.

Then with one more flash of golden eyes, I disguised myself as the old man, a spell which has been ever so helpful over the years.

I ran through the halls, at what I imagine looked like a very fast rate for an old man, but since I knew that it wouldn't take any toll me once I turned back into my good old self, I was free to run like a griffin was after me, which, ironically, has happened before.

When I got to the doors to the throne room I stopped to catch my breath, I did not want to look like a wheezing old fool when I faced Morgana, although I will admit that I probably did.

I bust through the doors, and was knocked over by the shock. Morgana was telling the truth when she said she would still Arthur's throat, although she had lied when she told me she had an hour of patience. She had her knife in her delicate grasp, gently holding it steady, right under Arthur's chin.

"Stop," I yelled, echoing through the large room.

Morgana's possessed eyes glared at me as if I were an animal, and she was closing in for the kill. I glanced at the sword sheathed at her side. It was radiating a raw power that he had never sensed before.

"Emrys," she said with a smirk, almost hiding the fear in her eyes, "so you're here to make a deal for your king's life, clever choice." Her grip on the dagger against Arthur's throat tightened as I walked closer to Morgana.

"You don't have to do this, you can still make the right choice," I said, wishing that saying something so simple would be enough, but knowing from experience, it would not.

"So you are going to lecture me about making the right choice. I have had to live watching my people die, right in front of me, at the hands of Uther, my entire life. My own father would have killed me if he had the chance. I didn't do anything to stop him then, and when I did kill him, I didn't make it painful enough. You know, maybe you should lecture me about making the right choice, I know now I was making the wrong one when I chose to stand behind Arthur and help him become a good king, but there is no chance of that now. Arthur will be the same type of king as his father: a murderer, and a hypocrite. It is my right to rule this kingdom, and I will do so knowing that my people are safe. I will have the added pleasure, thought, of killing my dear brother Arthur. Maybe not today, but I will when the time comes."

_Think, Merlin, think, what can I do? In this form I can't do as powerful magic as I would need to take her down._

"Wait," Arthur said wavering, "You murdered my father, I thought that old Dragoon killed him." Arthur was enraged. I knew that he would hate to be like his father, and disagreed with the way he ruled, but Uther was still his father, and was taken away from him way too early.

"No," she laughed, "I had Agravaine place a cursed amulet on him that would reverse any healing magic that was done on him to the tenfold. Dragoon did nothing except prove how quickly you would turn against anyone with magic. You were ready then to let magic back into Camelot, but the moment you were wronged by anything magical you turned you back on Dragoon, and I bet you would have had him executed, had he not escaped."

"And rightfully so, if I had let magic in there would be more people like…"

"Enough," I said, "You threatened Arthur to get me here, now I'm here, lower your dagger. It was a gift from Arthur after all. Ironic, now that you have used it to try to kill both your brother and your father."

"I need to make sure you will do what I ask, so for now, I am very content in where my blade is placed." That infernal smirk lit up her face once more, but there was something behind her eyes, a sliver of fear. Not many people knew that she had tried to kill Uther with this same dagger.

"And what is it that is so much more important that you would rather me do, than you getting your revenge and killing Arthur." _Uhhh, somehow I managed to make it sound like _I _would rather Arthur dead._

"I want to torture Arthur first, through the of his loved ones. Its an added bonus that with them out of the way it would be much easier the kill their precious king. But there is one of his, dare I say, friends, who has interfered with my plans one to many time, who is particularly hard to capture, and for that reason, hard to kill. I want you to kill him for me." The dead look in her eyes sent shivers down my back. Removing her dagger from Arthur's throat, she walked over, stopping a few feet in front of me

"Why would I do that?" An unsettling feeling was growing inside me, _Could really kill someone for Arthur, especial one of his friends, I've killed a few people before in a fight, but they were the ones that tried to kill us. I don't think I can kill an innocent person just to keep Arthur safe._

"I thought I had been clear enough. Kill this person or watch Arthur die." Her voice held a certain cry of desperation, _Who could she want dead so badly, if it wasn't Arthur? Oh,_ and then it hit me. She wanted me dead ever more than Arthur. I was the one that betrayed her even when I knew her secret. I poisoned her to save Camelot. She might have hated Arthur for hating magic and her kind, but she hated me more for personally betraying. But I couldn't let her know that I had any idea who she was talking about.

"Who is it you wish me to kill?"

Again sorry for such a long wait to every one who followed of favorited. And thank you, thank you, thank you to every one who commented. You don't know how all of that makes someone feel until you have been on the receiving end of it. All you Merlinians are the best! Please if there are any mistakes you noticed point them out.

Btw, does anyone know how to edit a document with out completely deleting it? There this one really odd mistake that stands out from the rest in the other chapter that is just killing me.


End file.
